Something Went Wrong
by TaioraObsessed
Summary: takes place after S2. The Dark Masters have somehow revived themselves and practically the same thing that happened in S1 is happening again! But then something goes wrong... TAIORA, TAKARI *real chp.4 updated*
1. That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Hey everyone! ~~~*First Fanfic*~~~ Tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic so it's probably not that good. Anyway. R+R! Flamers accepted! Woohoo I'm hyper! TAIORA, TAKARI, AND SOME OTHER COUPLINGS I'M NOT SURE OF YET IN THIS FIC. (Sorry if the ages of the D.D. aren't exact. I wasn't sure. Well you could always review and tell me the exact ages! *Looks hopeful*)  
  
*words*- this means thoughts or in the space up here, it means expressions.  
  
Tai: Yep! Makes perfect sense!  
  
(A/N)- means Author Note  
  
Tai: Yep! Makes perfect sense!  
  
D.D.- DigiDestined  
  
Tai: Yep! Makes perfect sense!  
  
MGRM- MetalGarurumon  
  
Tai: Yep! Makes perfect sense!  
  
TaioraObsessed: Ah, shut up Tai!  
  
Tai: Yep! Makes perfect sense!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except for this big poster of Tai and Sora and a deck of Digimon cards. So basically I don't own Digimon *frowns*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(A/N) This fanfic takes place after S2. The Dark Masters have somehow revived themselves and practically the same thing that happened in S1 (during the Dark Masters episodes) is happening all over again! (That includes Puppetmon taking over Matt.) So the beginning of this fanfic just interrupts when MetalGarurumon is just attacking Agumon. But then something goes not according to what happened seven years ago.  
  
Joe: 19  
  
Matt, Tai, and Sora: 18  
  
Izzy & Mimi: 17  
  
T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, and Yolei: 15  
  
Cody: 14  
  
(A/N) T.K., Kari, and Davis are taking a walk in the woods at this time.  
  
Chapter 1: That Wasn't Supposed to Happen  
  
(Outsider's POV)  
  
"Torpedo Attack!" MGRM (MetalGarurumon) yelled as he fired torpedoes at Agumon. (A/N, I have no idea what MGRM's torpedo attack is called.)  
  
  
  
"Hey! Hey! MetalGarurumon, don't you remember what happened seven years ago? Don't let it happen again! Hey! Ow!" Agumon cried as one took him in the side.  
  
  
  
MGRM got ready to do his slash attack.  
  
  
  
Tai dashed to Agumon's side. "Agumon! Are you OK?"  
  
  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MGRM howled.  
  
  
  
Matt came to his senses and yelled, "Tai! NO! Tai, get out of the way! MGRM, STOP!"  
  
  
  
Sora was scared. "TAI!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
It was too late for MGRM to stop.  
  
  
  
Tai turned around at Matt's outburst and never saw the three claws that met his chest...  
  
  
  
SLASH!  
  
  
  
The horrible ripping sound hung in the air.  
  
  
  
MGRM dedigivolved to Tsunomon and collapsed. "What have I done..."  
  
  
  
Matt was petrified as he watched the body that had been flung against a tree by the force of the attack. Blood poured out of his friend's wounds. Matt fell to his knees as he hung his head. It had all happened so fast... "Tai... I... am... so sorry..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At that time Kari, T.K., and Davis were heading back. T.K. and Davis were arguing over the "stupidest things," as Kari put it.  
  
  
  
"Seriously, T.I., back off of Kari or I'll have to kick your butt in a basketball tournament."  
  
  
  
T.K. laughed as he put his hands behind his head. "First of all, I don't need to back off of Kari because I'm not even onto her like some people are. Second," He grinned. "I wonder who tripped over his own teammates trying to shoot a hoop at school?"  
  
  
  
Davis stared at T.K. "That was not called tripping. It was called... um... strategic basketball playing!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I call it tripping." said Kari, laughing with T.K.  
  
  
  
Davis blushed. "Yea! That's what I said...I tripped."  
  
  
  
T.K. laughed and laughed and laughed...  
  
  
  
Until they got back to the campsite.  
  
  
  
Immediately T. K. noticed something was wrong. Trying not to alert Davis and Kari, he looked around. He gasped silently as he saw the still form of Tai...  
  
  
  
T.K. gritted his teeth. "Kari... I'm sorry..."  
  
  
  
Kari looked at T.K. quizzically. "What are you talking about, T.K.?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, T.C., what are you talking about?" Davis echoed.  
  
  
  
T.K. groaned softly. "I'm sorry I have to show you this, Kari..." he took a deep breath and whispered, (so Davis couldn't hear,) "look at your brother, Kari."  
  
  
  
Kari peered around until she saw her brother sitting against a tree. So? He looked normal. Wait a minute... since when did Tai wear red clothes? Kari gasped as she realized that that was her brother's BLOOD! Kari hugged the closest thing-T.K.- for support as she cried into his soft shirt.  
  
  
  
T.K. was taken by surprise when he felt Kari embracing him but he held onto her protectively. "I'm sorry Kari... don't worry..."  
  
  
  
Davis had no idea what was going on except that T.H. was hugging Kari! AND KARI WAS HUGGING HIM BACK! Davis got mad. He went up to T.K. and shoved him so he was flung to the ground. Then he noticed Kari was crying. "Kari, don't worry. "T.R.'s gone now and he won't bother you anymore," he said in what he thought was a soothing tone.  
  
  
  
"Davis...you jerk...get away from me!" Kari sobbed.  
  
  
  
T.K. groaned as he got up. "Davis you ignorant jerk! Are you blind? Don't you see something's wrong?" Tears started welling up in T.K.'s eyes. "Don't you see something's wrong with Tai?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Davis was surprised as T.K. held Kari again. "Um..." he looked at Tai. "I don't see anything wrong with him! He's resting against that tree! Is that a problem?"  
  
  
  
"Look closer, flea brain!" T.K. exclaimed angrily.  
  
  
  
Davis did. "Oh...my...god..." He shook his head. "This is unreal..."  
  
  
  
"Look, Davis! It's real! R-E-A-L real! That's Kari's brother over there! That's TAI!" T.K. started crying silently. *Tai...who was always like a second brother to me... hurt... so badly...*  
  
Davis' lip trembled. "I'm sorry Kari...and...T.N.... I didn't know..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
  
  
Blinding white flash...hurt...pain...why does it hurt so much? Why can't I move? Why is everyone surrounding me? I know Sora's there... what happened? One minute I'm next to Agumon, the next minute I'm sitting against this tree. Ow...it feels like...fire...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Outsider's POV)  
  
  
  
Sora collapsed next to Tai and grasped her best friend and boyfriend's hand.  
  
  
  
"Tai, talk to me." She started choking. "Tai, you can't die...can't leave me...all alone..."  
  
  
  
"Sora..." Tai whispered painfully. "So... ra... I... love... you... I... always... have...and always will... I'm... so...sorry..." He gasped for air as his pain started up again.  
  
  
  
Joe was frantic. "He's losing too much blood! Get me some more toilet paper, Cody!"  
  
  
  
Cody looked at him guiltily. "Um... there's no more left."  
  
  
  
"Oh...crap..." Joe said silently.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kari gripped T.K.'s shirt as she sobbed quietly. T.K. wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, Kari," he whispered, even though his own tears were coming down.  
  
  
  
"But T.K...what if he dies..." Kari cried.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure he won't. Tai's really strong and stubborn. He won't give up without a fight!" He said in a false, cheerful voice.  
  
  
  
T.K. saw Matt in the middle of the field, bending over and crying. Then T.K. understood. So Matt's responsible for all of this- well, maybe not Matt. Probably Puppetmon. Again. I should have known. It's the same thing that happened seven years ago...but somewhere something went wrong... T.K. supported Kari as they walked over to where Matt was.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Davis was running his fastest over to Tai. *Oh man, I hope he's all right, * he thought. *I can't believe I was such a stupid jerk to T.S. and Kari. * He ran faster and reached Tai and the rest of the D.D. "Is it bad?" he panted.  
  
  
  
Everyone glared at Davis.  
  
  
  
Joe sighed with relief. "Davis. I'm glad you're here."  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Joe.  
  
  
  
"Tai has some broken bones. I need you to go and find some straight, long sticks and something like string so I can make a cast. There are NO straight sticks over here for some stupid reason. Now go!"  
  
  
  
Davis just stood there.  
  
  
  
Joe gritted his teeth. "Well what are you waiting for? Every minute we wait Tai's life is on the line! Go!"  
  
Davis backed off awkwardly. "OK..." He took off into the forest.  
  
  
  
Sora was still crying. She bent over Tai's face. Her beautiful Tai. She still couldn't believe what happened that fateful Christmas... Brushing her tears away, she bent down and kissed her fallen angel gently on the cheek.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
  
  
It hurts even worse now. I keep hearing everyone's voices but it all sounds like one big blur. Why don't I hear Matt, T.K., and Kari's voices? Matt. Is he the one who did this? No. Puppetmon controlled him again, just like he was controlled seven years ago. AHH! It hurts really badly! Everything is like one big black fog now... I can't see anything! I don't think I can keep conscious... black...overtaking me...  
  
  
  
Wait. I see a light... a beautiful golden light burning through the fog. It's... SORA! Sora! Sora! Something touched my cheek. Sora... you still love me... even though I'm like this...  
  
  
  
Maybe if I open my eyes I can actually see her... I hope she's ok. "Sora... I love you..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Outsider's POV)  
  
  
  
"Sora... I love you..." Tai's eyes opened and Sora found herself staring into those deep, chocolate-brown eyes Sora had fallen into once. "Sora..."  
  
  
  
Tai gazed at his Sora. She was still so beautiful. Her beautiful caramel eyes... that soft, cinnamon hair... Tai struggled to lift his arm to stroke Sora's face.  
  
  
  
Sora saw Tai wince painfully as he tried to move his arm. "Tai... please don't move. You'll just hurt yourself."  
  
  
  
"But Sora... I want to touch you again... it feels like such a long time... since I last touched you."  
  
  
  
Sora smiled gently. "Then touch me like this." She bent her head down and held his hand as their lips touched in a long-waited for embrace...  
  
  
  
Tai felt something he had never felt before. He was floating around in a beautiful world, with only Sora with him... Sora... his angel... sure, they had been together for a long time. But they had never enjoyed something like this before...  
  
  
  
Sora was in heaven. This was always liked she had wanted it to be...just her and Tai. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Sora... why'd you do that?" Tai whispered.  
  
  
  
Sora smiled sadly. "Tai, you're still hurt. You need rest and it's already been a miracle that you survived this long."  
  
  
  
Then Tai did something that surprised everyone. He lifted his head with almost no effort at all and pulled Sora into another deep, meaningful kiss that lasted for much longer this time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mimi grinned. "Aww... Isn't that so sweet?"  
  
  
  
While Tai and Sora had been talking, everyone else had backed off to a safe distance to watch them.  
  
  
  
Joe was wringing his hands desperately. "No! They shouldn't be doing that... It's hurting Tai's health recovery!"  
  
  
  
Izzy slapped Joe in the back and laughed. "Ah, c'mon Joe, loosen up! You've seen how Sora was before Tai opened his eyes. Do you know how much Tai and Sora mean to each other?" Izzy thought for a minute. "Actually no, you probably don't."  
  
  
  
At this time Davis came back with his arms full of sticks and vines. "Uh...guys... a little help here..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
T.K. and Kari stood before Matt. "Matt..." T.K. said softly. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How is Matt going to respond? Is Izzy right or is Joe? Will Tai make it? And what's going to happen to Davis? Find out next time on Something Went Wrong!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did everyone like it? If you did, REVIEW! If you didn't, FLAME ME! If you have suggestions you can review too. If I get at least two reviews then I'll go on. But if I get zero *glares evilly* then I WILL NOT CONTINUE AND I WILL JUST ASSUME YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GO ON! And yes it's all right if both reviews are from the same person. THX! 


	2. What the Darkness Will Bring

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Yavahna, Warrior Goddess and TogetherAgain!!! I am so glad you guys reviewed! I wasn't even sure I was going to even get one! *tears of happiness*  
  
SO, since I got two reviews, I'm going to continue this fanfic. I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW! (  
  
Oh yea, in my recap, I put these little squiggly things. ~ Well that means it's like a different time period. (It's the same thing as ~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~ but I only use ~ in the recap. Remember that now!)  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm...do I own Digimon... tough question! Well, if I'm stuck here writing this fanfic then probably I don't own Digimon or why would I be wasting my time writing these things?  
  
Tai: Yea, I mean, if TaioraObsessed seriously owned me and everyone else then that's a problem, right? Cause she'd probably kill me in the first episode or have me making out with Sora.  
  
TaioraObsessed: Hmmm...you dead... not a bad idea!  
  
Tai: *waves his hands frantically* NO! I was just kidding! NO! Don't kill me please don't kill me! Waaa... don't kill me.  
  
Taiora Obsessed: Whatever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Something Went Wrong...  
  
  
  
~MGRM dedigivolved to Tsunomon and collapsed. "What have I done..."  
  
  
  
Matt was petrified as he watched the body that had been flung against a tree by the force of the attack. Blood poured out of his friend's wounds. Matt fell to his knees as he hung his head. It had all happened so fast... "Tai... I... am... so sorry..."  
  
  
  
~Joe was frantic. "He's losing too much blood! Get me some more toilet paper, Cody!"  
  
  
  
Cody looked at him guiltily. "Um... there's no more left."  
  
  
  
"Oh...crap..." Joe said silently.  
  
  
  
~"But T.K...what if he dies..." Kari cried.  
  
  
  
~It hurts even worse now. I keep hearing everyone's voices but it all sounds like one big blur. Why don't I hear Matt, T.K., and Kari's voices? Matt. Is he the one who did this? No. Puppetmon controlled him again, just like he was controlled seven years ago. AHH! It hurts really badly! Everything is like one big black fog now... I can't see anything! I don't think I can keep conscious... black...overtaking me...  
  
  
  
Wait. I see a light... a beautiful golden light burning through the fog. It's... SORA! Sora! Sora! Something touched my cheek. Sora... you still love me... even though I'm like this...  
  
  
  
Maybe if I open my eyes I can actually see her... I hope she's ok. "Sora... I love you..."  
  
  
  
~T.K. and Kari stood before Matt. "Matt..." T.K. said softly. "What happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Back to present time~  
  
Matt looked up at his now-not-so-little brother. "T.K..." he whimpered.  
  
  
  
"Matt, I asked you something. What happened?" he asked again, this time more forcefully. "Was it Puppetmon again? If it was, then how come the same thing didn't happen that happened seven years ago?"  
  
  
  
"I... I don't know..." Matt whispered.  
  
  
  
Kari stood up and cried angrily, "Matt! Earth to Matt! We asked you why the heck did you try and kill my brother! Why? Why? I want to know!" she screamed. "Tell me NOW!" Kari shook with anger as she collapsed on the ground again. "Why'd you try and kill my brother..."  
  
  
  
T.K. hugged Kari and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Kari, calm down," he whispered quietly into her ear. "I know you're worried about Tai, but you have to calm down. OK?"  
  
  
  
Kari relaxed and leaned into T.K. "All right..." she replied.  
  
  
  
"Good." T.K. smiled, then turned to Matt. "Ready to tell us, Matt?"  
  
  
  
Matt shook his head. "I- I really don't know. I-I think that- that- well, this time, I think that Tai was more protective over Agumon. And when MGRM tried to hurt Agumon, Tai was in front of Agumon and took the slash meant for Agumon..." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know how this could've happened..."  
  
  
  
T.K. sighed. *If only I had been there, * he thought. "You hear that, Kari?" he told the brunette in his arms. "Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"I... I guess." Kari looked at Matt. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Matt. It's just that-" she looked sadly over at where her brother lay.  
  
  
  
T.K. helped Kari to her feet. "Well, bro, we can't hang around forever. We have to go- um- see something." He offered a hand to his brother to help him up. "You coming?"  
  
  
  
Matt reached his hand forward as if to take the hand, but then thought twice about it and stopped. "No... I don't think I want to right now. Maybe later..."  
  
  
  
T.K. nodded understandingly. "All right, suit yourself. Come on, Kari." Matt watched the two of them walk off, Kari resting her head on his brother's shoulder and his brother had a hand around her waist. *They always made such a perfect couple,* he thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Puppetmon watched the DigiDestined from his high perch. "Hehehehehe... it's not going exactly as I planned but this might work better than last time." Without turning his head, he spoke to someone behind him. "Are you ready to achieve what you have always wanted to?"  
  
  
  
A raspy voice answered him. "Yes, Master... I think it is time the Digidestined of Courage, the so called Tai Kamiya, had learned not to interfere with what I want." He rubbed his hands together happily. "I have waited for so long, Tai. I want my revenge..."  
  
  
  
Puppetmon restrained his servant from charging forward towards the Digidestined. "No, not now. Now is not the right time, Sunoke. But I promise you, you will get your revenge... but when the time is right... then we will strike!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sora..."  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Where's my sister?"  
  
  
  
Sora looked around, and spotted the couple walking toward them. She smiled. *T.K. and Kari together... that's so perfect.* "She's coming Tai. So is T.K."  
  
  
  
Tai tried to grin, but it came out lopsided. "They're together, aren't they?"  
  
  
  
Sora giggled for the first time in what seemed like centuries. "Yea..."  
  
  
  
Tai winced as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Cool. They've always had this... this...thing for each other, you know. I'm surprised... it took them so long."  
  
  
  
Then they both heard a loud crash followed by a groan.  
  
  
  
"Oh man..." Davis moaned. All the sticks and vines lay in a heap around him where he had dropped them when he had seen T.K. and Kari together.  
  
  
  
Joe finally noticed Davis and jumped up. In his lunatic way of expressing joy, he actually hugged Davis.  
  
  
  
Everyone just stared at Joe like he was some kind of superficial alienated retarded demented dynamoelectric machine geek. (Well at least Izzy said that.)  
  
  
  
"Yay! Davis! You brought back the sticks and vines! Yippee-yi-yay!" He laughed insanely as he twirled around and around.  
  
  
  
"Joe..." Tai said apprehensively.  
  
  
  
Joe kept on dancing.  
  
  
  
"Joe!" Tai and Sora both exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Joe leapt up in the air.  
  
  
  
"JOE!" Everyone screamed.  
  
  
  
Joe stopped and looked around, dumbfounded. "What?!"  
  
  
  
"Make a cast or something for Tai!" Everyone declared at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Okay... okay... you don't have to be so touchy..." Joe muttered.  
  
  
  
A couple feet away, Kari and T.K. both collapsed laughing on the ground.  
  
  
  
And Davis just stood there like a statue.  
  
  
  
*Several hours later*  
  
  
  
"Yo! Matt! Time for bed!" Davis yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yea...kay..." Matt replied, getting up.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Davis! You can't go to bed yet!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Awwww! But why?" Davis whined.  
  
  
  
"Cause you got first watch tonight, remember?"  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sleep well Davis!" T.K. laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yea yea whatever T. J." Davis murmured.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Davis!" Kari said, crawling into her sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
Davis brightened considerably. "Yea, good night, Kari!"  
  
  
  
Good-nights flew around the campsite as everyone (except for Tai) crawled into their sleeping bags.  
  
  
  
"You going to be okay, Tai?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, I guess I'll be okay."  
  
  
  
"T.K., you've got second watch!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever, bro."  
  
  
  
"Good night, Tai!"  
  
  
  
"Good night Sora... ow! Joe what the heck are you doing to my leg?"  
  
  
  
"Adjusting it for comfort."  
  
  
  
"Yea, like sleeping against a tree is already comfortable. Hello... I feel like a mummy here!"  
  
  
  
"Well Tai, it looks like your attitude recovered just fine!"  
  
  
  
"Of course it did! Hey! Don't touch the arm!"  
  
  
  
Finally the squabbling died down, and everyone drooped off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Davis yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Oh man, Veemon, I don't think I can keep awake anymore..."  
  
  
  
Veemon waved his hands frantically. "No! You can't do that! You gotta stay awake!"  
  
  
  
"Never mind, Veemon... you're starting to sound like Joe..." Soon Davis was snoring away.  
  
  
  
Veemon shrugged. "Oh well." Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Puppetmon nodded. "Yes... now is the perfect time. Are you ready, Sunoke?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! I have been ready for a long time, my master." Sunoke stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Okay... ready... set... go!" Puppetmon commanded.  
  
  
  
Sunoke took off like a rocket.  
  
  
  
Puppetmon laughed maniacally. "Yes... now I will finally get back at you, Digidestined... especially you, Kamiya!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
T.K. tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. Finally he woke up. "Aargh! I can't sleep well! But why?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
Then he saw that Davis was snoring by the campfire. "Man! Can't that guy ever listen for once?" he said angrily. He was about to shake Davis awake but then he heard something. "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Muffled voices were coming from a big tree... Tai's tree! T.K. squinted against the darkness to see what was going on. OK...there was one of those big shadows... then there was one of those smaller shadows...  
  
  
  
T.K. stopped. Wait a minute! He could hear a sort of croaky voice, a strained voice, that sounded like Tai...  
  
  
  
"H...help me...somebody...stop..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is with this Sunoke thing? Why doesn't he have 'mon' on the end of his name? What's going on with Tai? What's T.K. going to do? And poor Davis... watch out when you wake up! Next time on Something Went Wrong!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, y'all like it or what? I'm sorry if it took me a long time to get it out. Wouldja believe my mom wouldn't let me use the Internet... anyway, REVIEW! This time I'm asking for THREE whole reviews not including the two I already have! If you really want me to continue, you have to review! Sooo... review! And you'll get another chapter! And if you think this chapter was short, I'm sorry. I'll try to make them longer if there IS a future... 


	3. The Memories of Five and the Loss of One

Hey everyone. *sigh* I only got one new review... oh well. Since TogetherAgain (thank you!) seems to like my fanfic enough to even bother to review, I'll write this chapter. BUT I'M WARNING YOU, IF I DON'T HAVE A TOTAL OF SIX REVIEWS, THEN I REFUSE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! So hah!  
  
Yea, I know the whole chapter thing sorta got messed up... I fixed it. (Hopefully) Sorry if I took a long time to get this chapter up... I was grounded...  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own Digimon, you get the idea.  
  
Tai: *whimpers* Are you still thinking about killing me?  
  
TaioraObsessed: Well...DUH YEA!!!!!  
  
Sora: Did I hear something about someone trying to kill TAI?!  
  
Tai: *sighs with relief* Yes! TaioraObsessed wants to kill me!  
  
TaioraObsessed: Heheh...(Sora advances on T.O.)  
  
Sora: I'll kill you for trying to kill Tai! (Grabs a knife and runs after a screaming T.O)  
  
TaioraObsessed: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Tai: *sighs dreamily* How could you not fall in love with her...  
  
(Back to me)  
  
Um... did I say something wrong? Oh well. On with the story, I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap  
  
Last time on Something Went Wrong...  
  
~"I... I don't know..." Matt whispered.  
  
~ Puppetmon watched the DigiDestined from his high perch. "Hehehehehe... it's not going exactly as I planned but this might work better than last time." Without turning his head, he spoke to someone behind him. "Are you ready to achieve what you have always wanted to?"  
  
A raspy voice answered him. "Yes, Master... I think it is time the Digidestined of Courage, the so called Tai Kamiya, had learned not to interfere with what I want." He rubbed his hands together happily. "I have waited for so long, Tai. I want my revenge..."  
  
~ Everyone just stared at Joe like he was some kind of superficial alienated retarded demented dynamoelectric machine geek. (Well at least Izzy said that.)  
  
  
  
"Yay! Davis! You brought back the sticks and vines! Yippee-yi-yay!" He laughed insanely as he twirled around and around.  
  
~ Davis yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Oh man, Veemon, I don't think I can keep awake anymore..."  
  
  
  
Veemon waved his hands frantically. "No! You can't do that! You gotta stay awake!"  
  
  
  
"Never mind, Veemon... you're starting to sound like Joe..." Soon Davis was snoring away.  
  
  
  
~ T.K. stopped. Wait a minute! He could hear a sort of croaky voice, a strained voice that sounded like Tai...  
  
  
  
"H...help me...somebody...stop..."  
  
End of Recap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Memories of Five and the Loss of One  
  
  
  
T. K. jumped up and ran silently towards Tai. He could hear the sounds getting fainter and fainter, as if Tai was slowly fading away...  
  
  
  
"NO!" T.K. suddenly screamed. "Hang on Tai!"  
  
  
  
Everyone back at the camp woke up immediately. (Except for Davis who was still snoring!)  
  
  
  
Joe started running around like crazy.  
  
  
  
Izzy was trying to analyze the situation on his computer.  
  
  
  
Kari was trying to get Davis to wake up.  
  
  
  
Cody stood there and thought.  
  
  
  
Ken had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
  
Neither did Yolei.  
  
  
  
Mimi tried to get her hair perfect before anything really dangerous happened.  
  
  
  
Sora started crying.  
  
  
  
Matt and T.K. jumped on whoever was choking Tai.  
  
  
  
Then they stopped.  
  
  
  
"What the..." their mouths dropped open as they stared at the attacker.  
  
  
  
Kari turned around. "Why'd you stop?" she yelled.  
  
  
  
T.K. and Matt couldn't believe it. The attacker... was a person! But how? This was the digital world. You had to be a Digidestined in order to get here!  
  
  
  
Sunoke stood in the campfire light. He was a big, strong, hairy, disgusting person. His eyes glowed a haunting black and his hair grew down to his shoulders. He wore a black T- shirt and black shorts, both bearing the name Puppetmon on them.  
  
  
  
Agumon suddenly cried out, "T. K.! Matt! Get away from him! Instead of him owning a Digimon, Puppetmon owns him! He's really dangerous and knows some Digimon attacks! Run!"  
  
  
  
But it was too late. Sunoke grabbed Matt and T.K. in one enormous hand and put them in a headlock. His other hand, which still held Tai in it, had a stronger grip on the spiky-haired boy's neck.  
  
  
  
Kari left Davis alone (can you believe he was still sleeping?) and screamed. Her Crest of Light shone from inside her body and Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.  
  
  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The golden arrow shot straight at Sunoke.  
  
  
  
Sunoke's dull eyes narrowed tauntingly as he calmly watched the arrow. When it was really close to his face, he shouted, "Dark Nightmare Force!"  
  
  
  
A black wave came sweeping toward the rest of the DigiDestined and their partners. The digimon used their attacks to try and fend it away, but it was too strong and it hit all of them.  
  
  
  
T.K. struggled silently in Sunoke's grip. *No...Kari! * He bit down deep on Sunoke's hand.  
  
  
  
"OOOOWWWWW!!!" Sunoke released his grip on T.K. and Matt and waved his hand in the air frantically. "You little bug!"  
  
  
  
Immediately T.K. and Matt went over to help everyone up from the ground. "Oooohhhhhh..." Kari groaned as T.K. helped her up.  
  
  
  
"Kari... are you ok?" T.K. said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yea... I'll be fine." Then all the D.D. (heheh... except for Davis) turned around to face Sunoke (and poor Tai) again.  
  
  
  
"Let him go!" Sora cried.  
  
  
  
Sunoke glared evilly at her and smirked. "You think you're getting off that easy? Well think again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" He roared an evil laugh that sent chills up everyone's spine.  
  
  
  
And still Davis did not wake up.  
  
  
  
Puppetmon watched impatiently at the scene below from his perch. "Come on, you lousy human, finish them off already!" He muttered.  
  
  
  
Somehow Tai remained conscious throughout the whole time. "M-Matt..."  
  
  
  
Matt couldn't stand it anymore. Sure, he had been the one to hurt Tai in the first place. But now he had to put aside his regrets or else he might be the reason that Tai might die! *Right now he must be going through the worst pain in his entire life! * He thought. "No... I can't let Tai die!" His chest started glowing blue and the Crest of Friendship appeared.  
  
  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MGRM howled.  
  
  
  
Matt shuddered slightly at the memories that that cry recalled, but regained his composure quickly. "Go get him, MetalGarurumon!"  
  
  
  
MGRM's attack seemed to actually inflict some damage to the overgrown human. Sunoke winced, but remained standing. He grinned meanly. "Haha... why don't you try that again, weakling?"  
  
  
  
Matt's eyes burned with a ferocity that no one, not even T.K., had ever seen before. "NO! I won't let you do this! YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" His whole body glowed blue and a blinding blue light filled the sky as the transformation of the century began right in front of their eyes. (A/N: Cool! I made it rhyme!)  
  
  
  
"MetalGarurumon..."  
  
  
  
"BioWarp..."  
  
  
  
"Digivolve..."  
  
  
  
"To..."  
  
  
  
The blinding light became even brighter until no one could see anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! Wouldn't you just love it if I ended the chapter there? But don't worry, I'm not THAT evil. So on with the story!  
  
*This has been a public announcement brought to you by SWR Digital TV! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ULCOLOGARURUMON!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAARRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the new digimon howled.  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped as the light slowly faded away. There stood a wolf in gleaming armor, with heavy artillery on his back, extra claw armor, fiery rocket wings, and- well- you can imagine the rest. But what everyone saw was the eyes- the cold, fiery, burning, angry, defiant, eyes.  
  
  
  
Matt stood, panting heavily. "A-all right, now you're going to pay for what you have done. And take this warning as a message to your wooden master, also!" His eyes glowed the same color as UlcoloGarurumon. "Prepare to pay!"  
  
  
  
UlcoloGarurumon (now known as UCGRM) sprang forward and roared, "Megatron Shadow Wolf- HA!"  
  
  
  
A big, dark blue shadow sprang out of nowhere and sped toward Sunoke. When it finally reached Sunoke, Sunoke was enveloped by the shadow and was squeezed. Then something seemed to explode.  
  
  
  
When the dust cleared, Sunoke was still standing! He smirked evilly. "You can't take me down that fast. Sure I might be a mere human, but I have acquired the abilities of a Digimon. And have you not forgotten about your little friend?" He held up his hand. "Which I still have?"  
  
  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed. He had forgotten about the effects of the attack that might have hurt Tai- and now look at him! Tai looked much worse than what he had looked like after the attack by MGRM (shudder shudder). His clothes were reduced to pieces, his condition was indescribably horrible, his face was in pain, and he was struggling weakly in the giant's grip. * Oh man... I hope you'll forgive me for this once it's all over. *  
  
  
  
Sunoke- if it was possible- was dancing around awkwardly. "Hahahaha! You can't possibly defeat me! First of all, I'm human, and you wouldn't dare kill a human because that would be murder. Second, I've got a grip on your spiky-haired buddy here. Third-" he laughed again. "I'm WAY too strong for you weaklings!"  
  
  
  
"NO! I do dare to defeat you! I dare to kill you! I don't care if it's murder or not! You don't deserve any pity at all. You are a monster now, so I have no regrets!"  
  
  
  
T.K. gritted his teeth. *Fine subject to come up, * he thought. *Can Matt really find the courage to murder this beast? I'm not sure. But why does he look so familiar..."  
  
  
  
Sora was not sure about who this person was. *He's so familiar... yet I'm not sure...* she gasped. *No way! It couldn't be! *  
  
  
  
Sunoke grinned maliciously as he saw the look on Sora's face. "Haha... I knew it would come down to this sooner or later. Now let me tell you my name... Sunoke!"  
  
  
  
Tai stopped wriggling.  
  
  
  
Sora, T.K., Kari, and Matt froze.  
  
  
  
Everyone else (except for snoring Davis) had no idea what that name meant to the five friends.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god..." Kari muttered, then collapsed into T.K.'s hands.  
  
  
  
Sora couldn't believe it. "How the he%# did you find us?!"  
  
  
  
Matt's face was a twisted mask of fury. "Of all people in the world it just had to be you!"  
  
  
  
Sunoke giggled childishly. "Teehee! I knew you would remember. I'm here to get my revenge. I haven't forgotten that day you know. Ever since they let me out I've been looking for you!"  
  
  
  
Yolei stared around questioningly. "Izzy... what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Izzy shrugged. "I know Sunoke was someone in their old school, but..."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
Izzy scratched his head. "No idea."  
  
  
  
Everyone (except for Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari, and Davis) was astounded. Ever since they had came back to the Digital World, Izzy hadn't really been very scientific at all! And here he was, brain dead and sort of carefree! Weird...  
  
  
  
Sora sighed and turned to the rest of the D.D. "I guess it's time you should all know." She had a faraway, cold look in her eyes. "It started when..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, should I stop here? Yea, maybe I should stop here. *Runs away screaming when Sora starts chasing T.O. with the knife*  
  
Sora: YOU BETTER GO ON OR ELSE!  
  
T.O.: Well if you put it that way... then fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"It started when..."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
It started when Tai and Sora were 15.  
  
  
  
The two were walking down the school steps as the bell rang. Laughing and chatting, they never even noticed the big shadow at the end of the deserted alleyway that they used as a shortcut.  
  
  
  
It was a boy named Sunoke. He was the school bully back in those days, always big and intimidating, but usually stayed out of Tai and Sora's life.  
  
  
  
Until now.  
  
  
  
Sora and Tai looked up. "Hey Sunoke." Tai said coldly.  
  
  
  
Sunoke looked past him and grinned evilly. "He-ello Sora! My you're looking very good and fiiine today!"  
  
  
  
Sora felt a chill go up her spine. Tai stepped in front of her protectively. "Um, Sunoke, we have to go home. Do you mind if you and your friends move so we can get through?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do mind. But I'll let you go if you give me Sora..." he smiled seductively at the girl. "Then I'll let you through."  
  
  
  
Tai gritted his teeth. "And what if I don't?"  
  
  
  
"Then it's me and my gang against the famous soccer player, Kamiya."  
  
  
  
"You dirty rotten-" Tai lunged for Sunoke.  
  
  
  
Sunoke wagged a finger at Tai. "Uh uh uh! I told you the consequences!" he laughed. "Now prepare to pay, my young inexperienced friend!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not your friend, I'm the same age as you, and I have plenty of experience taking down cowards!"  
  
  
  
Sunoke's eyes suddenly shrank into evil slits. "Fine. Be that way."  
  
  
  
"I will! I won't let you have Sora!"  
  
  
  
Right when Tai was directly in front of Sunoke, Sunoke signaled to his evil gang. All of them drew knives from their pockets. Sunoke drew a gun. "Freeze, Kamiya, or you get one right in between the eyes!"  
  
  
  
Tai did stop. "Hey! You aren't old enough to have a gun!"  
  
  
  
Sunoke shrugged. "So?" Then he looked at Sora again and licked his blade edge meaningfully. "You can still hand over her..."  
  
  
  
"No! I won't let you do anything to Sora! Even if it costs me my life!"  
  
  
  
Sora tried to pull her boyfriend back. "No! Tai, it's okay. I'll- I'll go with him."  
  
  
  
Tai whirled around to face her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "NO! I'm not going to let anything happen to you! You understand? Do you know WHAT that guy is capable of? Do you know what he does to girls like you..." His voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
Sunoke laughed evilly. "Bwahahaha! Alright, now pay with your life!" He dodged past Tai to get to Sora. "But first, I'll get this little pretty princess out of the way." He grabbed Sora.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Tai tried to attack Sunoke, but one of his gang members whipped out a small pocket gun and shot.  
  
  
  
"Uuuhhhh..." Tai collapsed to the ground, holding his side as it bled.  
  
  
  
"TAI!" Sora tried to get to him, but Sunoke held her back.  
  
  
  
"Well well, Kamiya, that bullet was loaded with poison. You will die in about-"He checked his watch. "- twenty minutes."  
  
  
  
Tai winced. *Darn... don't have much time... but I gotta get Sora outta here! * He stood up painfully. "I'm not finished yet, Sunoke!"  
  
  
  
"You will be soon." Sunoke took careful aim at his moving target and threw his dagger.  
  
  
  
Sora could only sob helplessly as Tai slid to the ground once more with the dagger embedded in his body.  
  
  
  
Sunoke smiled down craftily at the frightened girl. "Well, he's gone out of your life now. So now I have you to myself..." Sora shrieked as he tried to kiss her.  
  
  
  
*No... Sora...* "STOP, SUNOKE!" Tai yelled with what energy he could summon. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the dagger handle and pulled it out of his body. He blinked rapidly, then, as his whole world started going out of focus, he threw the dagger at Sunoke.  
  
  
  
Sunoke gasped as the dagger sliced his arm, making him drop Sora. "Tai! Tai! Are you okay? Please say you're okay! Please!"  
  
  
  
Tai lay on the ground, bleeding. "Sora... you...gotta get outta... here... while you still... have the chance... don't worry about me... tell my family I love them..."  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!" Sora screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
  
Sora finished the story, crying. She wasn't the only one in tears. So was everyone else- with the exception of a certain person sleeping next to the campfire and a certain big hairy man.  
  
  
  
Sunoke grinned evilly. "Well yes, that is how it went. Now I realize I don't want you anymore. Why would I want you if there are more, better women in the world?" His eyes fell on Kari. "Like that brunette over there, for example..."  
  
  
  
*No... not Kari! * T.K. and Tai both thought.  
  
  
  
Sunoke was just about to reach Kari when a familiar cry rent the air. "FRIENDSHIP FORCE!" The golden light lit up its path as it blazed along to where Sunoke was standing. It hit him full force.  
  
  
  
Sunoke staggered around groggily. Weakly, he shouted, "Well, you might be able to defeat me... but... I will never let you have Kamiya back!" Heaving with all his might, he threw Tai into the rocky mountain distance.  
  
  
  
The last thing anyone ever heard from Tai was him yelling hoarsely, "SSSOOORRAAA! KKKKAAARRRRIIII!" Then there was a cloud of dust, and no one could see Tai anymore.  
  
  
  
Matt was over raged. "You... you... YYYYAAAAHHHH!!" He blazed with a blue fire. "ULTIMA FRIEND FIREBALL!" The light overtook Sunoke's form.  
  
  
  
"I have succeeded, I got my revenge..." Then his data was deleted and he was heard of no more.  
  
  
  
Matt fell to the ground, crying. "TAI! TAI! WHERE ARE YOU, TAI! TELL ME THIS IS ALL A DREAM!"  
  
  
  
"TTTAAAAIIII!!!!" everyone yelled in unison. But the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Puppetmon sat on his perch. "Well, I got rid of two birds with one stone. I am sssoooo clever! Hahahaha!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nobody could believe what had just happened. UCGRM dedigivolved back to Tsunomon. Agumon was a wreck. "No...why Tai? Why Tai?!"  
  
  
  
Just then a yawn was heard all over the campsite.  
  
  
  
Davis had woken up.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" he looked around at everybody's faces. "Um... did I miss something here?"  
  
  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, facefaulted, fell anime style, got back up again, and jumped on top of Davis.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whaddaya think?  
  
Sora: WHAT? What did you do to my Tai?  
  
T.O.: Well...  
  
Tai: You said you wouldn't kill me!  
  
T.O.: Well if you're dead then why are you talking to me right now?  
  
Tai:...  
  
T.O.: I still have to see who wants you to be dead and who doesn't. IF THEY REVIEW!!!!  
  
Tai: PEOPLES! Listen up! Review and tell T.O. here not to KILL ME!  
  
Sora: Yea, you heard the man. Review and tell T.O. not to kill TAI! Or else you won't get another chapter because I'll kill T.O. by then!  
  
T.O.: I'm scared... *whimper whimper*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright... that was weird. Anyway, I'm having trouble with my couples... so vote and review! By the way, I'm KEEPING TAIORA and TAKARI! And boy was this chappie long! (Don't expect long chapters like this in the future!)  
  
1. Matt and Mimi  
  
2. Izzy and Yolei  
  
3. Izzy and Mimi  
  
4. Joe and Mimi  
  
5. Cody and Yolei  
  
6. Cody and Mimi  
  
7. Ken and Yolei  
  
8. Davis and Mimi  
  
9. Davis and Yolei  
  
10. Other (plz tell me what!)  
  
Ok, you got the options. Now vote and don't forget to review (at least three new ones) or else say good-bye to the next chapter!  
  
If you want to be on my mailing list, email me (get it at my profile page) and I'll email you whenever I update. (IF I UPDATE!!!!) 


	4. This isn't really a new chapter try to i...

This is not a real chapter... sorry! FF.net won't let me update, so I have to add a chapter in order to update. I hope you guys don't mind. I mean, I will erase this chapter sooner or later, so...  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, if you want the next REAL chapter, you gotta REVIEW! Remember, at least 3 new reviews, making a total of 6 reviews. Or else you can say goodbye to this story...  
  
  
  
If it takes me a long time to update, that's my problem. My mom never lets me use the Internet, and I get writer's block now and then, so that's my excuse.  
  
  
  
Tai: PLZ review! I'll die *literally* if you don't!  
  
  
  
Sora: Yea! And Tai won't be the only one to die...*sob* T.O. will die too! (Knife comes out of nowhere)  
  
  
  
(Mysterious figure appears)  
  
  
  
Sunoke: HAHAHAHA! I will kill you all!  
  
  
  
Tai & Sora: SUNOKE! You're supposed to be dead!  
  
  
  
Sunoke: I am. This is my devil form.  
  
  
  
T.O.: This doesn't make any sense at all...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So remember to review! Or I won't be the only one dead! 


	5. The Hole in the Ground and the Thing tha...

All right peoples! Thank you sososososososososososo much!!!!! I got FIVE new reviews! Thank you TogetherAgain, chloe-llaroo, a nice little Salamon, Mystery Man, and Scarlet Angel Kaylie! Special thanks to TogetherAgain for reviewing every chapter so far! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! OH yeah!!!! And I grant Tai the permission to live!  
  
Tai: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
T.O.: But now you have to review more or else he'll have to die again.  
  
Tai:....  
  
T.O.: (Sora starts running after her with a knife) BUT WE CAN DISCUSS THAT LATER!!!!! AAHHH!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Matt would die. *laughs evilly*  
  
So, here's the REAL chapter 4. Oh yeah, and the new couplings are Taiora, Takari, Mimato, and Kenyako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Hole in the Ground and the Thing That Came Out of It  
  
  
  
Davis sat up in a tree, swinging his legs sadly. *It's all my fault! If I wasn't so stupid, and hadn't fallen asleep, then Tai would be right here right now! I hate myself!!!!!! *  
  
  
  
The girl Digidestined sat in one corner of the clearing, shocked and whispering. Sora and Kari were trying to comfort each other in vain, but every now and then one of them would break out in tears.  
  
  
  
Matt sighed. "It's all my fault!" he exclaimed angrily, hitting his hand on the ground. "Tai wouldn't be d- gone right now if I was smart enough to not listen to Cherrymon! But no, I was so stupid!"  
  
  
  
T.K.'s hand caught Matt's as it tried to hit the ground again. "Matt, you couldn't do anything to stop Sunoke without hurting Tai. It's not your fault."  
  
  
  
Kari walked over to where T.K. was sitting. "Hi T.K." she said softly.  
  
  
  
T.K. looked into her eyes. They were full of pain and anger. "Kari..." He hugged her as she cried.  
  
  
  
Mimi came over and sat down next to Matt. "Will she be OK?" she asked worriedly. She sighed, and Matt put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. Tai wouldn't want us to worry." Mimi nodded, and leaned against Matt. Matt was surprised, but he relaxed.  
  
  
  
Over in the corner, Yolei was trying to stop Sora from crying. "Come on, Sora! Tai wouldn't want you to cry, would he? Please, Sora, stop crying!"  
  
  
  
"Tai... why Tai? Tai, no..." Sora sobbed.  
  
  
  
Yolei sighed. Just then the ground underneath them rumbled. "What the..." Then it stopped suddenly.  
  
  
  
Sora stopped crying. She got up and started wandering around. "Why did the ground rumble?"  
  
  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Yolei's voice rang out. The ground of the corner suddenly cracked.  
  
  
  
"Yolei! Get out of there!" Ken cried, running toward her.  
  
  
  
Cody grabbed the back of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing, shrimp!" Ken screamed angrily. (A/N: O.O OH MY GOD KEN SWEARED!)  
  
  
  
Cody quickly got over the shock of Ken swearing at him. "Ken, we can't lose you too. Try using Stingmon- he can fly."  
  
  
  
Ken sighed and nodded. "Alright, Wormmon, go!"  
  
  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
  
  
Stingmon flew over to Yolei and was about to snatch her away from danger but then the ground collapsed entirely. "Help me Ken..." she cried as she disappeared into the black darkness of the hole.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ken yelled. "YOLEI!" He fell to his knees. "Yolei..."  
  
  
  
"Should I go after her, Ken?" Stingmon buzzed.  
  
  
  
Ken slowly shook his head. "I- I guess there's no sense in getting you in danger too." He turned to face Izzy. "Try and locate Yolei's signal! Now!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, but don't shout." Izzy shrugged and quickly typed some commands on his keyboard. "There it is! No wait, it's gone now. Hey! There it is again! It's faint, but it's still there! Come on you guys, let's go!"  
  
  
  
The digimon all digivolved to their able-to-fly forms. They were about to fly off when a big explosion caught them off guard.  
  
  
  
"Stop, foolish humans!" a mechanical, familiar voice roared.  
  
  
  
Sora gasped. "It- it's ... Machinedramon..."  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is. And this time you can't stop me because Courage isn't here and his little dinosaur partner can't digivolve without him." Puppetmon said, flying out of nowhere and landing on Machinedramon, shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Puppetmon!" Matt cried angrily.  
  
  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." The wooden monster cackled.  
  
  
  
"Come on, WereGarurumon, let's do this!" Matt yelled. Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered, "Ken. Take Izzy with you, and go find Yolei while I distract them."  
  
  
  
Ken nodded. "Got it. Come on Izzy." They snuck off.  
  
  
  
Matt smirked. "All right, WGRM, do your thing!"  
  
  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
  
  
Immediately Puppetmon was taken care of. But Machinedramon was still there. "I won't be so easy, Friendship." (They call them by their crests because Machinedramon is too stupid to know their names.) "Torpedo Attack!" (What is his attack? I forgot.)  
  
  
  
The attack caught WGRM and sent him flying backwards. Some of the explosion caught Matt too, and he groaned with pain.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Are you OK?" Mimi screamed. She ran over to him.  
  
  
  
"No, Mimi, don't come closer. You might get hurt. Get back, I'm ok." *Hurry up, Ken. Get Yolei out of danger!*  
  
  
  
"All right, gang, attack!" Everyone attacked Machinedramon with their attacks.  
  
  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me..." and his data was deleted.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The raging sun beat down on the limp, motionless, battered form lying in the middle of nowhere. A young inexperienced Kockaterimon flew down and investigated this form. It was just about to peck it when its hand twitched. Surprised, the digimon flew off squawking its head off. *Oh well,* it thought, *it wouldn't have made a good meal anyway, since it had such a big mop of hair...*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Ken and Izzy rescue Yolei in time? Where's Piedmon? And was that Tai lying out in the middle of nowhere? Tune in next time to SWR Digital TV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how did you like it? I'm sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of anything. I have writer's block! Please review and give me any idea in the whole world to write about! Just review! By the way, I need FIVE new reviews this time (hehe...evil, ain't it?) or I refuse to go on. Also Tai is on death row again.  
  
Tai: Wahhh! What did I do?  
  
T.O.: Nothing, I'm just getting people who like you mad at me enough that they will actually review.  
  
Sora: *Knife appears*  
  
T.O.: *gulp* 


End file.
